The Game of Destiny
by winxluv101
Summary: The H.I.V.E Five has seven members: Jinx, Mammoth, See-More, Gizmo, Billy Numerous, Kyd Wykkyd, and Rouge. Kid Flash convinces both Rouge and Jinx to go good, but Kyd Wykkyd doesn't like that his girlfriend left to become a Titan. Kid Flash cares for Jinx while Rouge goes to the Teen Titans, but what challenges does Rouge face without Jinx by her side? Kyd/OC
1. Rouge

**This is my first Teen Titans fanfic, so I hope you guys like it! This chapter is mainly from 'Lightspeed'.**

**There is a picture of Reina/Rouge on my deviantart account:  
****winxluv101 . deviantart . com**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**_

* * *

All of the H.I.V.E Five were in their hideout plotting what to do next:

Gizmo, Billy Numerous, and See-More were playing video games, Mammoth was raiding the fridge, and on the couch was Kyd Wykkyd with his arm around Reina, also known to her friends as Rouge.

Okay, Jinx was the only one plotting.

"Can't you guys do anything!" she yelled at them.

"Well, I can beat Gizmo's butt at race car drivin', does that count?" See-More said as he crossed the finish line first.

"No fair," Gizmo whined angrily, "I wanna rematch!"

"I do too!" Billy said just as angrily.

"So do I!" another Billy said.

"Don't forget me!" another Billy said.

"SHUT UP!" They all went quiet as Mammoth feel back on to the couch and relaxed.

"Now," Jinx started more calmly, "Gizmo, show them the paper."

"Yeah yeah, whatever," Gizmo brought up a wide screen shot of a newspaper article.

"There is a priceless jewel opening at the museum. I want it. Who's with me?"

"I wanna steal stuff!" Gizmo said as he rubbed his hands together evilly.

"Me too!" Billy said.

"I bet ya I could steal more," another Billy said.

"No I will."

"No I will!"

Jinx slapped her forehead and it slid down her face.

_At the museum._

Gizmo is hanging from the ceiling disarming the lasers while the other wait.

"Well Gizmo?" Jinx whispered.

"Easy. The security system stinks," Gizmo says as he turns back around and types the buttons again. "Check it out." They all watched as the lasers disappeared.

Jinx, Billy Numerous, See-More, Mammoth, Kyd Wykkyd and then Rouge all jumped down from the ceiling.

"Gold, jewels, priceless artifacts; _way_ better than the mall," Jinx said as she looked around and smiled. "H.I.V.E Five, rob 'em blind! Rouge, you help me get the jewel." Rouge nodded and they each ran to different part of the museum.

Mammoth ripped off the top off a mummy's coffin as See-More used his eye to cut the glass with a laser. Mammoth took off the 'shirt' of the mummy.

"Hey See-More, does this make me look fat?"

"No way Mammoth, it makes you look rich," he turned to notice Kyd Wykkyd staring at a snake staff, "Need an eye, Kyd Wykkyd?"

Kyd shook his head and lifted his arm, making a small void in the glass. Using his other arm, he grabbed the staff, pulled it out and closed the void.

Billy Numerous was looking at the mummy jars, "Ooooh we! Them some fancy jars!"

"I agree," another copy of him said, "I believe these should be the property of Billy Numerous!"

Then there were four Billys, "Start grabbin'!"

They each took a jar and looked up at Jinx and Rouge who were looking at them strangely.

"You know what they put it those things, don't you?" Jinx asked rudely, "Mummy guts."

One of the Billys took a top of one jar off and they all looked inside. When they looked in, a second later they all shuddered and replaced the lid. Rouge and Jinx walked over to a small, glass display with a ruby necklace.

"This is what _I_ came for," Jinx said as Rouge waved her hand over it, cleanly opening the glass by its corners.

Jinx smirked at it as See-More interrupted, "Wait, isn't that necklace supposed to bring _good_ luck? And if you're all about the _bad_ luck-"

"It's just a dumb legend," Jinx said snidely as she pushed him away and started walking towards the exit. Rouge delicately reached into a glass display and, using her cape, made a void like Kyd and pulled out a golden stringed diamond necklace.

"Let's go, Rouge," Jinx called to her. Rouge looked from under her hood and started to walk towards the exit along with the others. Kyd showed her the staff and they both smiled as she looked at it. She held up the necklace and he nodded with approval.

"Whoa, diamonds!" Gizmo tried to grab them, but Rouge held out her hand, pushing his face backwards.

"Come on, Rouge! You gotta share! And by share, I mean _give them to me!_" Rouge shook her head quietly as she thumped him on the forehead and continued to walk. Jinx opened the doors to the museum loudly as they all walked out.

Suddenly, there was a quick flash of color.

"Whoa! Did you see that!" See-More said. The flash came back and took Billy and See-More's stolen goods, leaving them in a daze.

Next, it took Kyd's staff and Gizmo's pots. Gizmo spun around and Kyd's staff was replaced with a stick. The flash came again and took Mammoth's treasure and pantsed him, revealing his cherry underpants. Lastly, when it came back, it took Rouge's necklace and Jinx's necklace and replaced them with roses.

Jinx and Rouge looked down at the flowers in confusion as the alarm sounded, "Run!" Jinx yelled as soon as she was out of the daze. They all quickly ran back to their headquarters.

_"That was a fail,"_ Rouge thought as she took off her cape and hung it up, allowing her very light purple hair to fall in her face once again.

Like Kyd Wykkyd, Rouge couldn't speak with her mouth, but she could speak with her mind. People around her can hear her thought words.

"I know!" Jinx screamed angrily.

_"What's with the roses?"_

"I dunno, but that just means it was a boy." Kyd took the rose from Rouge's hand and made a soft growl as he snapped it in half and made it disappear.

"Ooh! Somebody's jealous," Gizmo teased. Rouge looked him in the eyes and took control over him.

_"Slap yourself,"_ she silently commanded him and he did as she said. Suddenly, Gizmo started to slap himself in the face, causing Rouge and Kyd to both smile.

"Come on, get serious, Rouge," See-More said as Billy played a racing game with three other copies of himself. Rouge let go of the control and Gizmo's cheek was left red.

Mammoth went back to raiding the fridge, as usual. Jinx, Rouge, and Gizmo were left trying to find matches of the person who stopped their theft.

"It was probably those crud-munchin' Teen Titans," Gizmo said as the computed analyzed through the pictures.

"It can't be," Jinx said as she watched, "they're still away fighting the Brotherhood of Evil. And Teen Titans East got called back to Steel City."

She looked down at the rose, "I wanna know who did this. I wanna find them and I wanna make them pay." The rose's petals wilted in her finger.

"Somebody has a boyfriend," Gizmo said as he rocked back in forth in his chair. Jinx's eyes started to glow pink and his chair fell apart.

_"Idiot."_

"I heard that!"

"I'm guessing you were meant to," Jinx said as he got back up.

Mammoth started to walk over to them, "So we got busted, big deal. We get busted all the time."

"We didn't just get busted. Whoever did this was just messing with us." Everyone was quiet, and the only noise was Billy making shooting noises with his mouth.

"How do you guys expect the Brotherhood of Evil to take us seriously when this keeps happening!"

"Pff. Brotherhood of Evil," Billy said.

"Yeah, all those old-timers ever talk about is takin' over the world," another Billy said.

"Heh heh, brain in a jar," another Billy said as he laughed.

"Talkin' gorillas," that Billy pretended to walk like a monkey.

"B-O-RIN'."

"I don't even know why they care about us."

Jinx sighed annoyingly, "Maybe because the Brain thinks that we have potential! I don't even know why I hang around with you nitwits."

_Ahem_

"Not you Rouge. You, I'm actually _glad_ to have around." There was a loud siren and a red flashing light. Gizmo turned in his chair and looked at the screen.

Everyone gathered around him, "We got multiple targets. An armored car on Main, 3 jewelry stores, and a taco stand."

"Ooh, I'll take that one!" Mammoth said with excitement and hunger.

"Yee-haw, it's time for crime!" Billy yelled. Rouge and Kyd Wykkyd smiled evilly with their red eyes.

_In the night - _Kyd Wykkyd and See-More

See-More was floating around in the sky, "I spy with my big ol' eye a truck full of dough!" See-More said as he talked to Kyd through his communicator.

Kyd ran out in front of the truck, causing the truck to swerve, but before it hit him, he disappeared in a shadow. Kyd came out of the back of the truck with bags of money in his arms,

"Pay day!" See-More yelled as soon as he landed. A zoom of color flashed around them, gathering all of the money. Then it surrounded them in a tornado and went over to a lake and slowed down, dropping them into it.

"Um, uh, what just happened?" Kyd shrugged.

Gizmo

Gizmo was walking through an empty store with a shopping cart stacked high with stolen electronics. The flash came to him as well, carrying off all of the items and putting Gizmo into the cart instead.

"What the- Hey! Stop! Help! AHHH!" Gizmo was quickly pushed out of the store and down the street

Billy Numerous

Billy was at a kids' ice hockey game. He knocked down the referee, "Billy Numerous owns the ice!"

Another Billy laughed as he pulled a shirt over a boy's face and hit him with his own hockey stick.

"Looky here, Billy! I stole me one of them, eh,uh, ice sweeper thingies!"

"I'll race ya, Billy!" Suddenly, one of the Billys were shoved into the hockey net by the color flash. The Billys all were eventually all shoved into the same net.

Mammoth

Mammoth walked out of a store with a candy bar. He was about to bite into it, but the color flash quickly stole it.

"I paid for that!" he yelled.

_Back at H.I.V.E Headquarters_

Everyone was on the couch. All of the Billys had a blanket around them, "W-Who does this guy think he is?" one Billy said as he shivered.

"Where'd he come from?" Gizmo added.

"How do we squash him?" Mammoth added angrily as he crushed a metal plate.

Gizmo was fidgeting with his electronic backpack, "We shoulda stayed home."

_"You mean_ you_ should've stayed home. Jinx and I were just watching you from your cameras."_

"Quiet you." Kyd Wykkyd put his arm protectively around Rouge.

"We should be thanking him," Jinx said. Everyone looked at her oddly.

"Don't you get it? This is our chance to impress the Brotherhood of Evil. We catch this do-gooder and turn him in, we might even get a membership."

"What's wrong with the way things are!" Billy complained.

"Billy's right. We don't need a bunch of old goats gettin' into our bidness," another Billy said.

"Yeah, who needs 'em?" Gizmo asked snidely.

"Suit yourself, but when I'm playing in the big leagues and you're still robbing parking meters, don't ask me for any favors," Jinx said as she headed to the door.

_"I might as well come with you. I don't want to be the only_ _girl." _Rouge said as she was released from Kyd's grip and put on her cape, hiding her hair and one eye.

She fastened the gem and she held the end of her cape and wrapped it around her and Jinx, teleporting them back to the museum. There were two guards with guns, but the girls simply smirked.

Jinx shot one of them and Rouge shot the other, both with a spell. Rouge pulled off her hood and they both approached the gem necklace again. When they were in front of it, a voice caught there attention behind them.

"Need a little luck?" They both turned to see a teenage boy leaning against a close by pillar.

"It's only a myth. Who're you?"

The boy got off of the pillar and approached them both, "Kid Flash, fastest boy alive."

_"Are you supposed to be a good guy or something?"_ Rouge asked intimidatingly. Kid Flash didn't seem fazed by her not moving her mouth at all.

"One of the best."

"Well? Aren't you gonna take us to jail?"

Kid Flash approached them, "I thought maybe I'd get to know you two first."

* * *

**I'm gonna cut this chapter right here and continue it in Chapter 2.**

**Please review!**


	2. Escape

_Rouge's POV_

Jinx and I both rolled our eyes and grunted annoyingly.

"Why do you hang around with those losers anyway?" Kid Flash asked us. "That team of yours is only holding you both back."

"I know; that's what I've keep telling-," Jinx stopped mid-sentence and crossed her arms as I leaned on one leg and put a hand on my hip. "Whaddo you know?"

It appears he was trying to make sure we don't do anything by watching us both.

"I know you're both too smart for all of this."

_"Is this the part where you convert us? Make us see the error of our ways?"_

"You're wasting your time."

"When you're as fast as me, time is something you have plenty of." He quickly disappeared and reappeared with a buret and a bag. "Croissant?" he asked with a French accent.

"It's too late for us anyways," Jinx said sadly. I could tell by her brain waves that she was faking, so I decided to play along. I looked down sadly at the floor and turned my head.

"It's never too late," Kid Flash said as he approached closer to her.

"What about the H.I.V.E Five? They'd come after us."

"Let _me_ worry about them."

Jinx turned to face him, "Where would we go? What would we do?"

"I have some close friends, the Teen Titans. I'm sure they'd help you both, just trust me." He held his hand out to her and I could feel her power levels getting ready for an attack.

She cautiously and innocently reached towards his hand, but didn't touch it, "On second thought, nah," Jinx shot him with an energy blast, sending him flying into a pair of huge feet. I looked back up and smirked.

_"Nice of you all to join us. I was getting a little bored without you guys."_ The pair of feet he was flung at was none other than Mammoth's.

Kyd appeared next to him and then Billy and See-More. Billy multiplied himself many times and See-More changed his eye to a laser.

"For someone so fast, you're a little slow," Jinx said as we both walked down the steps.

"Who's the loser now?" Gizmo said as he flew in front of his face. I walked over to Kyd and he wrapped an arm around my waist. I used my hand to pull his face towards me and I kissed him slowly as we both closed our eyes.

"Oh so he's you're boyfriend? I guess that's a pretty good reason not to go good," Kid Flash said.

Kyd broke the kiss and narrowed his eyes at him. He looked back at me and raised my hood, not bothering to tuck in my hair, leaving it to flow loosely under my hood.

"You're about to become a speed bump," Mammoth said as he clenched a fist with one hand.

"Only one problem with that plan, big guy," he looked prepared to run, "You have to catch me first." As suspected, he bolted.

He knocked down a few of the Billys and he ran over to Mammoth as he tried to punch and/or kick him, "Missed me, missed me again, nope over here."

"Catch!" See-More said as he hit Kid Flash with his eyeball, knocking him down. When I looked at him, another one rolled in its socket.

_"I'm still not used to that."_ I said as I gagged.

See-More rolled his eye at me as Gizmo caught Flash with the contraption inside his backpack. Something shot out of a dispenser and stuck to his back, making him immobile.

Gizmo laughed evilly, but Flash ran around him and typed him up. Then, Billy made many duplicates of himself as he ran, going through a maze almost.

"Run, run, run as fast as you can, you can't catch me - catch you - I'M BILLY NUMEROUS."

I rolled my eyes at his stupidity. Eventually, Kid Flash got faster and Billy couldn't keep up, so he made a pyramid of Billy, only to be knocked down by Kid Flash.

Kid Flash kept running, but Kyd got in front of him in a second and knocked him down, but he quickly bounced back up. He ran in a different direction 3 more times and each time, Kyd was in front of him, blocking his way.

"What are you, physic or something?" Kyd pointed to See-More who was scanning them both with his heat tracking eye.

"Nah, we're tracking your heat trail, _dummy_."

Kid Flash was getting prepared to either run or attack, "Mammoth, now!" See-More yelled. Mammoth emerged from the wall and grabbed him with both arms.

"I...didn't...know you...cared," he said as he spun around quickly, creating a heat force.

"AH!" Mammoth yelled from the burn. I realized that the only success from this was See-More and Kyd's part.

"Hey, goth kid that doesn't talk!" Kid Flash yelled as soon as he got far enough from everyone. Kyd looked at him with his eyes narrowed.

"Yeah you! I've seen all of your special abilities, but what about your girlfriend's!"

Everyone - except Kyd - gasped slightly, "Did I say something wrong?" Kyd started to smirked as everyone made a circle with him in the middle (Billy helped).

"You know this can't hold me right?" Kyd waved his hand to me and I entered the circle as well, "Look at this, the goth cutie is gonna fight me." He smirked at me and I smirked back.

_"You're gonna regret asking about me, Flash."_

I looked him in the eyes and, suddenly, he fell silent and stood feet together and eyes glued open, "Hey, w-what's goin' on? I can't move."

_"My power is to be able to take control over somebody just by looking into their eyes. Pretty useful, don't you think?"_ I said as I stalked around him.

"Come on, Rouge! Show 'im whatcha got!" Gizmo yelled with anticipation. I shrugged as I raised my hands and they started to glow purple. It surrounded Flash within seconds and I lifted him into the air.

_"Learn from your mistakes here and now, Flash."_ I threw him into a nearby wall. He grunted in pain as he stood up. He ran through a puddle of water and slipped, landing in front of Jinx.

"Oh, did I move this?" Jinx asked innocently. Before he could get up, Jinx hit him hard in the face with the wet floor sign, knocking him unconscious.

_"Now see what you got yourself into?"_ I asked his unconscious body as Mammoth hoisted him up onto his shoulder.

"Let's get outta here," Jinx said as we all crowded together. Kyd used his cape to teleport us all back to the base, where Gizmo locked Kid Flash into a cage.

"Is 'e dead?" Billy asked. I took off my cape and hung it up once again.

Jinx scoffed, "I didn't hit him _that_ hard." Slowly he started to come to. He slowly looked around at all of us, his eyes stopped on me.

"Looks like ya got me."

"That right!" Billy said proudly.

"And when we're through with you-" another Billy said.

"We're gonna, we're gonna-" the other Billy started muttering.

"What're we gonna do with 'im?"

Jinx sighed annoyingly, "I thought we discussed this already."

"I say we brainwash him and make 'im steal stuff for us," See-More said as he got in Kid's Face.

"Let's hold him up for ransom," Mammoth said as he pushed See-More out of the way, "He''s gotta be worth money!"

"Let's take him apart and see what makes him tick," Gizmo said evilly. I noticed that Flash had somehow got a sandwich.

"I told you, we need to call-" Jinx was interrupted by Billy. Now Flash had a bag of chips, Mammoth is _not_ gonna like _that_.

"Nah, don't let them spoil our fun!"

"Yeah! Let's hang 'im on a wall like a big mouth bass."

"Don't I get a say in this?" Kid Flash interrupted their planning.

"Hey where'd you get - Those are mine!" Mammoth reached in and grabbed the bag away from him.

"Wait wait wait wait wait, if you're called the H.I.V.E Five, how come there are seven of you?" Everyone except Kyd and I seemed embarrassed.

See-More spoke up unsure of himself, "'Cause it sounds cooler?"

"This is borin'," Billy said.

"We're gonna go watch wrastlin."

"You dweebs better not hog the sofa!" Gizmo yelled. Then he looked at us, "And _you_ dweebs better not mess up my computer."

_"Who're you callin' a dweeb, ya flying midget?" _I said as I sat down in his chair.

Gizmo glared at me as he, Mammoth, See-More and Kyd all went to the living room.

"Don't have much of an attention span, do they?"

"You have no ide - Stop that!" Jinx yelled angrily. "Who do you work with?"

"I work alone these days. You gotta nice place; very...secret lair."

"Quit changing the subject!"

"Does it bother you that none of those guys ever listen to you?"

"Why are you so interested in me?" She asked as she approached his cell.

"There's something about you that's different. I think you can do better; bot of you as a matter of fact."

There was suddenly a silence between them until Flash broke it by holding up his sandwich, "Can I get some mustard, this looks a little dry."

Jinx's eyes made a soft glow as she shot the sandwich, spilling the insides all over him, "Have your fun, in a minute you're gonna wish you were never born."

Flash wiped the food of off his uniform, "Oh right, you wanna see what makes me tick." He said it more as a statement than a question.

_"You're an idiot. We're turning you over to the Brotherhood of Evil." _ I said as I turned around and started typing the buttons to call them.

"You're joking right?" I pressed the last button and their insignia popped up, "You're not joking. Rouge, Jinx, you don't wanna get mixed up with them."

"Watch us."

"You're making a big mistake."

A woman popped up, "This is a reserved frequency. Who are you?"

"Madame Rouge, my name is Jinx, and this is Rouge. First I wanna say we've been you're biggest fan since Junior H.I.V.E Academy and I-I-I-I-"

"You are wasting my time. Vhat do you want?"

"We've captured Kid Flash."

"Did you? I would not expect him to be detained by amateurs. Listen carefully, what are your names?"

"It's Jinx, J-I-N-X. This is Rouge, R-O-U-G-E."

She sighed, "Jinx and Rouge, you will not feed him, you will not speak to him, and I trust you are holding him in a level 4 containment field?"

"N-Naturally."

"Very good. I'm on my way." She hung up.

I turned around and gasped, _"Uh_,_ Jinx?"_

"Ha, whaddo you think of that!" She turned to face the cage like I was.

Kid Flash was gone.


	3. Goodbye

_Rouge's POV_

"A level 4 containment field! Are you outa your stinkin' mind! That's hard even for me!" Gizmo whined as soon as everyone came back in.

"I don't care. You're gonna make one, _now_. Do you have any idea how bad it's gonna be when Madame Rouge gets here and we don't have him?"

"Bad for _you_ _two_ maybe," Billy said as his doppelganger hi-fived him and laughed.

"Good one, Billy." I narrowed my eyes at them and they shut up. I grabbed them both by the collar.

_"You were the ones that said he couldn't get out."_ I pushed them back and flashed over to See-More and getting in his face.

_"And you were the one that said you would keep an eye on him."_ I approached him faster and he backed away, _"If Madame Rouge doesn't make things bad for you, I promise I will."_

The lights suddenly turned off, "He's still in the building," See-More said as he pointed at something.

"And the dung-muncher's tearin' it apart!" Gizmo yelled as one of the computer exploded in electricity.

"I don't care what it takes, split up and catch him. NOW!" Jinx screamed as everyone split up. See-More changed his eye so he could see the blueprint of the building. He got out his communicator.

"Kyd Wykkyd, he's in the power plant."

We waited a while and I heard a crash. I ran to the unbroken computer and opened the camera in the power plant. Jinx and I saw Kyd standing next to Flash, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Ah!" Then he did, "Rouge should put a bell on you."

Kyd swung at him multiple times, but he hit a power container and it sliced in half.

"Thanks for the help."

_"How could someone so cute be so stupid?"_

I switched the camera to Gizmo to make sure he was doing what he was supposed to do. He was working on the containment field device. Then Flash showed up.

"Ooh! Whatcha makin'?"

"Oh you'll find out." Gizmo finally looked up and screamed.

"Just need to borrow one of these." Kid Flash took the wrench and started to unscrew Gizmo's inventions. Gizmo zapped him and it shocked him.

"He's in the workshop! He's in the-" He yelled into his communicator. Kid Flash trapped him in a collage of his spare wires, "Ugh, never mind."

See-More got back out his communicator, "He's headin' for the garage!" I switched the camera to the garage to see Kid Flash wrecking Billy's cars. Then Bill and some of his doppelgangers showed up.

"Oh man."

"Our vehicles!"

"He's messin with the video system!" See-More yelled as the main TV screen showed a giant pie.

It seemed to distract Mammoth, "Ooh, pie."

"He's headin' for sector 4."

"That's my room!" Jinx said with realization. She ran to her room and I switched the camera there.

Kid Flash was going through her drawings, "I never took you for the unicorn type."

Jinx blasted at him three times, but missed. When the smoke cleared, her room was destroyed.

Jinx screamed as Kid Flash zoomed out of her room, "He's headin' for sector 3."

_"That's my room!"_

I flashed to my room. I saw that no one was there. I pressed the button on my headset. Everyone had hand communicators, but I had a zivio headset for my speaking problem.

_"I don't see him, See-More, are you sure he's in sector 3?"_

"Positive, Rouge," he responded quickly.

"Nice room you got here. It's pretty dark," a voice behind me said. I quickly turned to see Kid Flash locking my bedroom door.

_"Never mind See-More. I see him."_

"Well get 'im!"

_"He locked the door."_

"It's not nice to have a conversation with someone when some else is talking to you." Kid Flash quickly stole my headset and See-More said something.

"Don't worry Rouge, I'll call backup." Kid Flash broke it and it sizzled with electricity.

"Now we can talk."

_"You have no time to_ _talk.__"_ I said as I appeared next to him.

"Ah! You both need a bell." I swung at him like Kyd had done except I managed to hit him twice.

He grabbed my arm and twisted it as someone banged on my door, "Rouge! Say somethin' if yer in there!" Billy yelled. Flash pushed me into the door and I grunted.

"Yep, she's in there." They continued to bang on the door and Kid Flash threw me at my bed harshly and it broke.

"I usually don't hurt pretty girls, but that was payback from what happened at the museum."

"I can hear 'im, Billy!"

"I can hear 'im too, Billy! Kyd Wykkyd isn't going to like this." I blasted at him, but he moved and it put a dent in my metal door.

"Dangit Billy. He knows hot to jam the doors now!"

_"Idiots."_

He tore a piece of cloth from the trim of one of my dark dresses and tied it around my eyes so I couldn't see or control him.

_"Hey!"_

"Sorry about this." He tied my hands and feet just as quickly. I heard the door slide open and the Billys grunt as they fell.

"Rouge, your room is a dump," Billy said as he untied me.

_"Shut up and lets go!"_ I said as I ran out of the door and got a spare cape. I left out my hair as I put on my hood.

Billy took out his communicator and he spoke, "He's gone! Where is 'e now?"

"He's headin' for corridor 12! And that's a dead end," See-More started to laugh evilly as I took my cape and teleported is to corridor 12 to find Kid Flash facing the wall and Kyd, Mammoth, and Gizmo were behind him.

"End of the road snot brain," Gizmo said evilly as he walked with his robotic spider legs.

"You do realize I can vibrate my molecules through solid objects?" I saw his form started to minimize through the wall.

He then appeared in front of me, but was facing the other way, "Later." They turned to see me and Billy Numerous, me in front and a hundred Billys in the form of a wall.

"What was that you were sayin'?" Billy said as all of them laughed and I smirked at him as he looked at me nervously. I shot my hand out and a spell hit him, causing him to fly backwards.

"Note to self, tie knots tighter when dealing with Rouge."

_"Truth be told,"_ I said as I held out my hand again,_ "It won't really help."_

I shot him again as he ran around me and grabbed the edge of my cape and wrapped it around me tightly.

"What was that you just said?" He smiled at me as I glared. He turned and quickly ran through the Billys, knocking them down. I yelled with anger as Kyd untied me from my own cape. He put his arm around me for comfort and we all walked to our trashed living room.

We all fell onto the couch, exhausted, "This is the worst day ever," Jinx said as the door opened. We all turned to see Madame Rouge.

"Ah!" Billy briefly screamed and hid behind Jinx, along with Gizmo, Mammoth, See-More,and Kyd. I stood next to her, she was like a sister to me, so I could let her take all the blame.

"I have come to collect Kid Flash. Vhere is he?"

"He got away," Jinx admitted as she bowed her head in shame. I looked at her sadly.

I'm really starting to hate that accent of hers, "You let him get avay. I should have known this would happen. Never trust children."

_"We'll find him. We''ll get him back."_

"You have already proven most incompetent in that regard," she looked around, "Your base is an embarrassment."

"It was Kid Flash! He trashed it!" Gizmo yelled.

"SILENCE!" Madame Rouge yelled louder, scaring everybody except me, I was never scared of anything.

"Yes ma'am."

"Just give us one more chance, we won't disappoint you," Jinx said referring to her and me. We _were_ the ones who were in charge of this mission.

"You hope to impress me don't you? Perhaps someday you wish to be like me?" Jinx smiled slightly.

Madame Rouge laughed, "Most unlikely. I will catch him myself." She left and I glared daggers at her until she left altogether.

Jinx turned to us, "We have to find Kid Flash before she does! It's the only way we have to prove that we're completely worthless."

"Are you kidding?" Gizmo asked her.

"I'm not getting in her way," Mammoth agreed with Gizmo.

"Me neither," Billy said as he made a copy of himself.

"Me neither," the other Billy said. Then they made many more copies of himself.

"Me neither!" All of them said as once.

"What he said," one of the copies said.

"Then I guess I'm on my own," Jinx said as she headed for the door. I grabbed her shoulder.

_"I'm with you on this one Jinx, I don't like being seen as an incompetent child."_

She smiled at me and I smiled back. I walked over to Gizmo as I took the containment device form his backpack. I kissed his forehead and whispered to him.

_"Be good, Gizmo."_ I don't think anyone else heard me. With that, Jinx and I left the base in search of Kid Flash. We walked through the streets for a while, but we had no luck in the storage facilities, but thanks to See-More, we found him.

"20 meters on your left."

We turned to see one of the garage doors closing, "Thanks See-More, I knew I could count on you." With a simple spell, Jinx made the door fall apart. I used my night vision an I saw Flash hiding behind a crate. I pointed silently and Jinx nodded as we approached him.

"Rouge? Jinx, are you, you?" he asked he came out of his hiding space. We had no clue what he was talking about, so Jinx used her power to break a water pipe in the ground and it shot out and blasted him with water.

"It's you." He shook his head to get the water out. We approached him.

"You made us look like a fool." He struggled to sit up.

_"What's the matter, run out of gas?"_

"For now, I'll have my strength back in a minute."

"We're not gonna give you a minute." I took out the containment device and pointed it at him.

"Why do you want to be like her?" I lowered it slighty, I didn't know why, I just did.

"I'm bad luck, good was never an option for me or Rouge either because of her power. At least with the Brotherhood of Evil we can be somebody. We'll get respect."

Flash looked at me and then at Jinx, "You dont need to hurt people to feel good about yourself." Jinx looked at me and nodded.

I shot him with the device and it shocked him, "And that's only level 1." I turned the dial higher and we both went outside to meet with Madame Rouge.

"Madame Rouge, we caught him! Just like I said we would." I don't know why, but she suddenly used her hand to slap us both, causing us to fall to the ground.

"You did nothing. It vas I who made him weak. And you call yourselves villains; pathetic."

I stood up and helped Jinx to her feet, "I wanted someone to look up to; I thought you were cool."

"Life is full of disappointments; you are one of them. Hand him to me."

Jinx looked at me as I looked Madame Rouge and crushed it, _"Go catch him yourself."_

Kid Flash got up and smiled at me, "Thanks." He ran off.

"You miserable-" Madame Rouge was about to hit me again, but Jinx shot at her, causing her to fall backwards.

"I don't care who you are, nobody messes with us."

"Hm, we'll be in touch." Madame Rouge walked away.

"Is she gone?" See-More asked.

"Yeah." He landed next to us.

"So, um, the research lab is having a special on computers; steal one get one free, you in?"

"Nah, you go ahead."

"Right; see ya."

Jinx and I turned and I started to walk, "Goodbye."

She caught up with me and we saw a rose in a vase and a communicator that had a T in the center. The rose had Jinx's name on it and the communicator had mine, it was just like my zivio headset from the H.I.V.E Five.

Jinx picked up the rose as I picked up the communicator and put it on, "Good luck."

I looked at her with minor tears streaming down my face as we hugged, _"You too."_


	4. Runaway

_Rouge's POV_

"Hey, you must be Rouge," a voice behind me said. I turned to see a boy in a mask and spiked up hair.

_"Says who?"_ I moved my mouth to make it look like I was talking.

"Kid Flash. You don't have to fake it, I know you can't talk. I'm Robin," he held his hand out to me and I cautiously shook it.

_"What else did he tell you?"_

"Not much. You speak with your mind and have extraordinary powers."

_"Yeah."_ I put my head down, at least he didn't tell him I used to be apart of the H.I.V.E Five and was evil.

"Come on, I'll show you the base." I looked at him curiously, "Remember the communicator he gave you?"

I nodded, "It's a Teen Titans communicator. You're one of us now." My eyes widened; these are the Teen Titans Gizmo was talking about when we first met Kid Flash.

"Rouge?" I came back to Earth, "If you don't want to be a Titan, it's all right with me."

_"It's fine. Let's go."_ He nodded as I followed him to a giant tower in the shape of a T.

"Here it is." He led me through a corridor, nothing like the one at the old base. "This is your new room. Kid Flash described it well enough for us to visualize it."

The room was dark and it had a black bed with purple blankets. There were candles as the light and my clothing was already here and everything. There was even a picture on the table.

_"Thanks Robin."_

"No problem. You're gonna love it here, I promise. How about I introduce you to some of the other Titans?"

_"Sure."_

He led me out of the room and I quickly memorized the building route. We went into what looked like the living room that had a view of the ocean.

"Titans, we have a new recruit. This is Rouge," Robin introduced me to four other people.

"Whoa, she looks like Rae," one of them said. He looked like half of a robot.

"She looks a LOT like Raven," a green one said as he rushed over to me and examined me.

"Get away from her, Beast Boy. She looks freaked out by you," the half-robot said.

_"Just a little."_

"Our new friend can not speak?" a girl with hot pink hair asked Robin.

"Nope," Robin said, "Rouge, this is Beast Boy," he said referring to the green boy, "Cyborg," the half robot, "Starfire," the girl with hot pink hair, "and Raven."

There was another girl looking at me from the couch. She stood up and came over like everyone else had, "Hey."

_"Hey."_

"You two seem like you'll get along well," Beast Boy said as I looked at her.

Robin looked at me and Raven, "You two actually do look alike."

She and I had matching capes, buckles, cufflings, and jewels. I had long light purple hair, she had short dark purple hair. I had red eyes, she had violet eyes. My cloak was darker and I had silver "leg warmers" that had white electricity designs.

"I guess."

_"I guess."_ We said the same thing at the same time.

"Uh, do you like meditating?" she asked slowly and awkwardly.

_"Yeah, it takes me away from the outside world of noise."_

Raven did a half-smile, "I like her."

"I thought you would," Robin said as Cyborg went back to the kitchen and began to make breakfast.

"Hey Rouge! Ya like bacon?"

_"Yeah, why?"_

"NO!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Don't mind Beast Boy," Robin informed me, "He's a vegetarian."

I smiled, _"So is Kyd."_

"What?" he looked at me.

_"N-Nothing."_

"No, you said Kyd. As in Kyd Wykkyd?"

I looked at him once and walked away, _"There are just some things you shouldn't know, Robin."_ I walked back to my room.

_Raven's POV_

"What was that all about?" Beast Boy asked.

"She definetly said Kyd," Robin said, "For who knows what reason."

"Kyd Wykkyd is apart of the H.I.V.E Five," Cyborg said as he looked at the computer, "Robin, where did you find this girl?"

"Kid Flash told me that she had extraordinary powers and fought evil. He said he gave her a communicator and couldn't speak normally, nothing else."

"Well there's something he didn't tell you," I said as I looked at the computer as well.

"I think we need to give him a little call," Robin took out his communicator and called Kid Flash.

"What's up Robin? Did ya find her?" Kid Flash's voice came out.

Robin started talking, "Yeah, I found her. Is there anything we should know about her that you didn't tell me?"

"Her power is that she can look you in the eyes and take over you."

"Oh. Anything else? Like a reason she said Kyd Wykkyd was a vegetarian?"

Kid Flash went silent, "What aren't you telling us?"

"Look you guys, trust me when I say when you get to know her, she'll tell you everything. See ya."

"Wait! Flash!" he hung up. Robin scowled.

I started walking after Rouge, "I'll go talk to her."

No one said anything, they just moved out of my way. I walked down the corridor to Rouge's room. I knocked.

"Rouge, it's me," I said quietly. I didn't know if she heard me, and I was going to knock again when the door opened. Rouge looked at me and narrowed her eyes. She wasn't wearing her cloak.

_"What?"_

"Can I talk to you?" I asked her with caution without looking her in the eyes.

She moved out of the door so I could come in, so I complied. I walked into her room, she seemed like she forgot something because she quickly took a picture and put it under her pillow.

_"What'd you want to talk about?"_

"Oh, uh-"

_"About Kyd?"_

I stayed quiet, _"Or about what my past is?"_

I nodded. I didn't know what to say to her, _"If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone else, all right?"_

I had to tell the others though, "Why would you tell me if you can't tell the others?"

She looked at me and tucked her hair behind her ear, revealing her other eye and something else on her forehead. It was a gem.

"You're - You're-"

_"Azarathian?"_ She moved her hair more and I could see the gem more clearly now. She was Azarathian, just like me.

"I knew there was something about you."

_"Me as_ _well_." It looked normal and peaceful to see her not moving her lips to talk.

"Now about your past-"

_"You have not promised yet."_

"I promise."

She paused and looked at me before sitting in the center of her floor. She sat in the middle of a star that I had just noticed in the floor. She motioned for me to sit down as well.

She put her hands out to me and I held them. Suddenly, her eyes started to glow all red and mine started to glow all black.

"Wh-What are you doing?"

_"You'll see."_

A second later, I was in her memories. I looked next to me and saw her right there. I looked around and saw that we were in a different base.

_"This is H.I.V.E Five headquarters. Everyone is here. Kyd was my boyfriend and everyone else was like my family."_

"Everyone?"

_"Yeah. They all treated me like family, especially Jinx. We did everything together."_

"When did you two split up?" I could see Rouge and Jinx talking separate from everyone else.

She sighed, _"The night we changed to good. Last night."_ I looked at her shocked when the memories suddenly faded and it left us in her room again.

"You left everything behind to become good? Including Kyd?"

She nodded sadly and I saw her start tearing up, _"I don't know what's going to happen when he gets here."_

"What do you mean when he gets here?"

_"Once the H.I.V.E Five find out that Jinx and I aren't coming home, they'll come after us."_

"We have to tell Robin!"

_"You promised. So you can't."_

"I can and I will." I left her room without another word. She narrowed her eyes at me as I left, but I didn't care.

"What'd she say?" Cyborg said as he looked up at me.

"She's from-" I couldn't say it, _literally__._ "Kyd is her-" They all looked at me.

"She used to be-" I started to worry, "They're coming to-"

"Friend Raven, what is wrong?" Starfire asked me. The promise. Once I promised her, I couldn't break that promise.

Robin looked at me, "Raven, why aren't you telling us?"

"She made me promise not to tell. I can't tell you."

"It's just a little promise, just tell us," Beast Boy said as he leaned back on the couch.

"I literally can't tell you. I think it's a spell or a hex."

Robin stood up to confront her, "No one can hex anyone as long as I'm in charge." He walked to her room and everyone else followed.

Robin waited for me, "She won't open it if she knows it's us."

I nodded and knocked on the door, "It's me again." No answer. "Rouge." No answer. I typed on the key pad and the door opened.

"Rouge!" Robin yelled as he entered her room. "Where is she?" I looked on her bed and saw that her cloak was gone. I remember something from earlier. I moved her pillow and saw the picture.

It was a picture of her and Jinx. This is what she was hiding. I saw another one under it of her and Kyd.

"Whatcha got there, Raven?" Cyborg asked me. I slipped it back under her pillow without him noticing.

"Nothing, let's go. I don't feel comfortable in here anymore," I left her room once again and went to my own room. I closed the door behind me, but didn't turn around.

_"I told you."_

I turned around and saw Rouge sitting on my bed, looking at me blankly.

"What did you do to me?"

_"Nothing. Azarathians have an organ in their brain that does not allow you to break promises, unless the person you promised allows you to."_

"I can't just wait until they get here, Rouge. You have to let me tell them."

_"NO."_

"Raven! Who are you talking to?" Robin's voice sounded from outside my door.

I looked at Rouge as she stood up. She used her cape to put on a disguise, I couldn't recognize her. She practiced talking with her mind while moving her mouth. She was now brunette and had blue eyes while wearing jeans and a soft pink layered top.

She was about to leave.

"Raven!"

_"See ya around."_ I heard the buttons on my door being pushed as Rouge disappeared.

"Rae, what's wrong? We heard you talkin' to yourself," Cyborg asked as he came in my room. I couldn't move my eyes from the spot where Rouge just was.

"Rae?" How are we going to find her.

"RAE!" Cyborg started to shake me.

"What!"

"Raven, what happened?" Robin asked calmly.

"Rouge was here, and then she left."

Beast Boy's eyes widened, "Why didn't you tell us through the door!"

I rolled my eyes at him as I turned back to Robin, "She's in disguise and she's gone."

Robin put a hand on his head, "We have to find her."

"Before the H.I.V.E Five does," Cyborg said as looked at his wrist computer, revealing a picture of the _entire_ H.I.V.E Five.

Including Rouge.


	5. Confused

_Rouge's POV_

Great, now I have two teams looking for me: The Teen Titans and the H.I.V.E Five. I'm just wanted all over aren't I? I walked through Jump City for about an hour before I decided to stop and rest at a coffee place.

_"Medium iced caramel latte."_ The lady nodded and I paid the money. I went to the end of the counter to wait. I thought about a few things.

What would happen if the Teen Titans found me?

Or

What would happen if the H.I.V.E Five found me?

Or even worse

What would happen if Kyd found me?

"Medium iced caramel latte?" a man asked me and I nodded as I took the drink and sat down. I took a sip of the cold drink. Kyd would be furious if he found me, I don't know what I'd do. He and Jinx were pretty much apart of me and without them, I didn't know what to do.

I love him and Jinx was like a sister, "Mind if I sit here?" a girl said. I waved my hand, not caring who it was.

"Reina, it's me." I turned to see a blonde girl with jeggings and a purple crop top.

_"Jinx?"_

"Here I was thinking you didn't recognize me." I stood up and we hugged, "What's wrong?"

_"I've just been thinking, nothing's wrong."_

"Reina, I know you. Whenever you drink coffee, something's wrong." I looked down at the latte and sighed.

"Kyd?"

_"Yeah."_

"He'll be fine without you," Jinx and I both sat down. Whenever we wanted to get away, we put on these disguises and went out.

_"Jinx, he loves me, and I love him. Not everything is going to be okay."_

Jinx sighed, "I know. How's being a Titan?"

_"I told Raven everything. I accidently brought up Kyd and now they're suspicious."_

"So you left to come think?"

_"I guess. What about you and Flash?"_

"Things are good. How do you think the H.I.V.E Five will react once they find out we're not coming back?"

_"My guess: not good."_ We both laughed, _"It's good to see you again Jinx."_

"You too, Reina. You too."

At the H.I.V.E Headquarters

The guys were all waking up late, which is highly unusual. Usually, Jinx and Rouge wake them up at 9 or 10 in the morning; it was 1 in the afternoon.

"Hey, what's the big idea not waking us up!" Gizmo yelled as they all entered an empty living room.

"Jinx?" See-More asked as he looked around.

"Rouge?" Mammoth asked in the same tone, "Where are those two?"

"Probably still looking for Kid Flash," Gizmo said as he looked inside the fridge and closed, "They didn't even have the decency to cook up some breakfast for us!"

Kyd smoked out of the room and into Rouge's room. He saw that everything was in place except for her books and pictures she always left on the nightstand next to her bed. Something wasn't right.

He smoked back into the living room and everyone was startled by his sudden appearance, "Maybe we _should_ put a bell on you," Mammoth said as they all continued to look for clues. Kyd shook his head.

"What's wrong, Kyd Wykkyd? You think your girlfriend dumped you?" Gizmo teased as Kyd glared at him. He quickly shut up as he thought about it.

She wouldn't leave him. Not once. Even if she did, she would have left some sign of her coming back.

But there wasn't one, no signs, no notes, no anything.

"I think they really left," See-More said as he stood up straight to look at everyone, "And I don't think they're coming back." Kyd Wykkyd didn't want to think about that at all.

All Kyd could do was shake his head no frantically and angrily, "Kyd, calm down." See-More tried to comfort him, but he refused it and left the room in anger.

"Who wants to check on 'im?" Billy asked his clones.

"Not me!"

"Not me!"

"Not me!"

"What he said!" They all rolled their eyes as Gizmo got his backpack that sprouted spider legs.

"I don't like being dissed by a couple of girls. It's probably of Kid Flash's fault," Gizmo spat.

Mammoth growled, "I really hate that guy. Let's go get 'em!"

"We aren't gonna hurt them, are we?" See-More said, worrying about Jinx's safety. Kyd Wykkyd came back into the room after hearing their shouting.

They all looked at him stupidly, "Heck no!" Gizmo shouted, "Just Kid Flash!"

"Yeah!" all of the Billys agreed.

"Now come on! We're getting Rouge and Jinx back!" They all left H.I.V.E Headquarters in search of the two girls.

With the Teen Titans

"Rouge! Come out, come out wherever you are!" Beast Boy called through the city.

"BB, I don't think she's gonna come by us calling her," Cyborg said as he spoke through his microphone in the T-Car, "You see anything yet?"

"No," Raven said as she and Starfire flew overhead the city.

"Same," Robin said as he sped through the streets on his motorcycle. "Rae, have you tried making a mental connection with her?"

"I've tried, but she doesn't listen to me," Raven sighed, "I feel like this is my fault."

"It is not, friend Raven. Friend Rouge is just not happy," Starfire said with sympathy.

Everyone paused in thought, "How'd you know that, Star?" Beast Boy asked her.

"A Tamaranian's power comes from emotions."

"Tamaranian?" Raven thought about this, "She told me she was Azarathian."

"We're learning a lot about our new recruit today," Cyborg said. He suddenly turned serious, "Trouble at 12 o' clock." They all looked and saw the H.I.V.E Five terrorizing the downtown area.

"Where are they!" Mammoth yelled as he threw a car at a building. It was empty luckily.

Kyd Wykkyd was making cars crash by going in front of them suddenly and then moving out of the way. Gizmo was making everyone's electricity short circuit. Billy Numerous and See-More were going inside building after building demanding to know information.

"Hey, why don't you pick on somebody your own size?" Cyborg blasted Mammoth with his arm canon.

"It's the crud-sniffin' Teen Titans!" Gizmo said angrily, "Get 'em!" They were all approaching the Titans slowly.

"Wait!," Robin stopped them by putting his arms out, "We just want to talk."

"About what!" Billy said.

"Yeah what?"

Robin sighed, "We just need to know some information about Rouge, that and what you think you're doing."

"Two, we're looking for Rouge. One, we're not tellin' you nothin'!" See-More said as he crossed his arms.

"Probably because you don't know anything about her!" Beast Boy said confidently.

"Beast Boy, don't," Raven warned as she looked at Kyd Wykkyd, "She told me stuff about Kyd Wykkyd that would scare you half to death."

Gizmo shrugged, "Well, Kyd is upset about Rouge leaving."

"So she was apart of the H.I.V.E Five?" Robin asked.

"DUR, bird brain!"

"And she was evil?"

"Was? Isn't she _still_ evil?" Gizmo looked at his team mates.

Cyborg whispered to Robin, "They're looking for Rouge and they think she's still evil. What do we do now?"

"We find Rouge before they do." Out of the corner of their eyes, they noticed two girls watching the entire thing.

With Jinx and Rouge

_Rouge's POV_

They're looking for me, I just know it. I see the teen Titans and the H.I.V.E Five both having a stare down of confusion over me.

"If only they knew you were mixed," Jinx said next to me. I smiled.

_"Only you do."_

Suddenly, I made eye contact with Kyd. We just looked at each other, as if he already knew it was me.

"Run."

I turned my head slightly towards Jinx, my eyes never leaving Kyd's, _"What?"_

"You have to run or they'll catch you. Run."

_"What about you?"_

"I'll be fine, just go," Jinx let go of her disguise, and so did I.

"Rouge!" Jinx silently yelled at me.

_"If you get caught, then so do I."_

"Hey, I see 'em!" Gizmo yelled in his adorable little voice.

"Go, Rouge!" I did as I was told and ran as fast as I could.

"Go claim your prize, Kyd. You deserve it," I heard See-More say. I turned my head while I ran as fast as my Tamaranian speed could carry me. I noticed Kyd nod at his statement and disappear in a cloud of smoke.

_"Oh boy."_ I quickly ran through streets at lightning speed. I knew it wouldn't be long before Kyd found me. I ran into an alley to hide for a while. I had to catch my breath before I started to run again.

_"Now where is he?"_ I looked around to see if Kyd was anywhere near me or the dark alley. Not seeing him anywhere, I turned my head to see a pair of red eyes staring at me. I started to run again, down the street and further. I turned my head to see if he was still following me, but I didn't see him.

_"I think I lost him."_ I slowed down near a wall when I felt a hand grasp my waist and pull me into a different alley. The other hand went over my mouth. I tried clawing at him again, I knew it was Kyd because I knew know one else apart of the H.I.V.E had the courage to even look at me.

He pushed me against a wall and held me by my wrists. To hold my feet, he got closer and forced his body to mine, making me immobile. All I could do was move my head, which couldn't really help me at this point.

Kyd and I always had a physic connection with each other, _"Why would you leave?"_

_"I had to. Being evil isn't right, Kyd."_

_"It's all we have."_

_"No it's not!"_

He pushed me closer to the wall, adding more severe pain, _"Don't raise your voice to me." _I didn't want to talk to him anymore, if only I could reach the end of my cape. _"Don't even think about it."_

I looked back at him with tears threatening to spill over, _"Don't you love me anymore, Rouge?"_

_"Of course I do."_ He looked me dead in the eyes, as if calculating if I was lying or not.

_"Prove it."_

He leaned closer to me and kissed me. I added just as much passion just to prove it to him. He loosened his grip on my wrist and he moved them to my waist while I moved my hands to wrap around his neck and pull him closer.

"Come on Titans! We have to find her!" We both heard Robin yell, but we kept kissing, nothing was going to ruin this moment.

Kyd glided his hand softly over my thigh and I gasped lightly as he continued to kiss me. I didn't know what to do, but I couldn't go back to the H.I.V.E Five.

What should I do?


	6. Cameras

_Rouge's POV_

I couldn't stop thinking about Kyd the entire time, I was in complete bliss. I could slightly feel his fingers weaving their way into my loose hair.

_"I love you,"_ he said as he looked me dead in the eyes while feeling up my thigh to my waist.

_"I love you too, Kyd,"_ I said as I rubbed his face and brought him in for another kiss.

"Rae, try to find her!" Cyborg yelled as I heard him and Mammoth squaring off with each other.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" I heard her chant. Kyd let go of me and looked at me seriously.

_"I'll give you 3 days to think about it, alright? That's all I'm giving you."_ I nodded and he disappeared. I pressed two fingers to my lips, his essence lingered there.

"She's in an alley!" Raven yelled. I heard her grunt about a second later.

I peaked out to see Kyd fighting her. "Beast Boy, go find her!" Robin yelled as he fought See-More. He shot lasers at him while Robin did his best to dodge.

Beast Boy changed into a dog and started to sniff the ground for me, "Follow 'im!" Gizmo yelled at Billy Numerous as he fought Starfire. She shot his backpack, making his spider legs disintegrate, "Ah!"

Billy Numerous started to multiply around Beast Boy.

"Here doggy, here boy," he mocked. Beast Boy growled and changed into a bear, swatting them out of the way.

He ran towards me and when he saw me, he de-transformed, "Rouge, what's going on?"

_"Nothing, Beast Boy."_

"Are you sure, since you ran away from us when we want to help you."

_"No one can help me."_

"At least let us try."

I waited a while, but finally nodded. When I looked back out of the alley, I saw that the H.I.V.E Five had already left. I walked out with Beast Boy, but I didn't look any of them in the eyes.

Raven hugged me, "I'm so sorry, Reina."

_"It's fine Rae, you didn't remember me."_

"Uh Rae, what are you two talking about?" Cyborg said as he put his arm canon away, "And since when do you hug people?"

_"Apparently I'm not the only one with secrets, little sister."_

* * *

"Let me get this straight, you two are sisters!?" Beast Boy said as soon as we were back inside the base.

Raven nodded, "I didn't realize it until Starfire noted something about Tamaraneans."

"Okay! Are you Azarathian or Tamaranean!?" Beast Boy got in my face.

"Beast Boy, don't do that," Raven warned him.

"Why? Does this bother her?" My eyes flared at him and he flew backwards into a wall.

"Calm down," she took my hand in hers in an attempt to calm me down.

Beast Boy looked at me shocked, "She hit me!"

"She didn't touch you, Beast Boy," Robin said as he sat down.

"She has powers that take control of people by looking them in the eyes," Raven let go of my hand.

I started to breath regularly again, "Also, she's both. Our mother was Azarathian, but her father was Tamaranean."

"Might I ask what your father's name was?" Starfire asked me cautiously.

I stayed quiet for a while, _"Myand'r."_ Starfire's eyes widened.

"But that is-"

_"I know."_

"What?"

I looked at them both as Starfire sat down, _"__I should have told you both, but I couldn't. Raven and I have the same mother, but Starfire and I have the same father."_

They both looked at each other, _"I realize you're both confused, but-"_ they cut me off by hugging me. I took a moment, but I finally hugged them back.

_"I'm sorry._"

"Why are you sorry, sister?" Starfire smiled, "I am quite happy that I have another sister. Blackfire is very evil."

_"I kept contact with her until she came to Earth and got herself arrested,"_ I rolled my eyes, _"She's an embarrassment to our family."_

Starfire nodded as Raven looked at me, "Last time I saw you, you could talk, and laugh, and sing, what happened to you?"

I shook my head, _"It's just a curse, no big deal."_ Actually it was a big deal for me.

"Azarathian curses are pretty hardcore," Cyborg said as he looked at me.

"Reina, you can tell us anything," Starfire said gently.

I looked both of my sisters in the eye, _"It is the curse of the Gem of Mind."_

"The Gem of what?" Beast Boy asked.

"The Gem of Mind is a mind gem that prevents an Azarathian from any really spoken contact," Raven explained, "Ergo, making her mute."

Robin looked at her seriously, "Is there any way to break the curse?"

Raven shrugged, "I never thought about it until now. I don't know if there is."

_"I've tried,"_ they all looked at me sorrowfully, _"I've tried over and over again, but nothing works, I kept coming up with nothing. I became angry and frustrated and upset; I lost control."_

"That is when someone helped you?" Starfire asked me.

I nodded, _"Jinx found me one night. I don't know why, but I began to trust her. We both enrolled at Junior H.I.V.E Academy, and then H.I.V.E Academy, where we met Gizmo and Mammoth."_

"That's how the H.I.V.E Five started," Robin said this more as a statement than a question. "Then you met Private H.I.V.E and See-More. Then eventually Private H.I.V.E left and was replaced by Kyd Wykkyd and Billy Numerous."

_"Everything was normal. I felt normal and in peace with myself with them around me,"_ I turned to Cyborg angrily as he got uncomfortable. _"But then we met Stone."_

Cyborg looked down, _"We thought he was on our side, but no, he wasn't. He destroyed everything that was near and dear to me. I swore that day that I would get revenge, someday, somehow."_

"Now what?" Cyborg asked with a quiver in his voice.

_"I don't know; maybe I still want revenge,"_ his eyes widened, _"maybe I don't. We'll just have to see."_

"Please don't, sister," Starfire coaxed me warmly, "Cyborg is your friend."

I rolled my eyes, _"Anyways, after H.I.V.E Academy was destroyed, the H.I.V.E Five and I relocated and did our own evil. Kyd and I eventually started to date until-"_

"You ran into Kid Flash one night?" Robin asked with his eyebrow raised. I nodded, "and then he convinced you and Jinx to go good."

"Now was that so hard to tell us?" Beast Boy ask as he leaned back in a chair.

I did the same thing Jinx did and with a blink of an eye, the chair fell apart, taking Beast Boy down with it, "Hey!"

_"A little trick I learned from Jinx."_

Raven did a small smile as I left the room, leaving Beast Boy in a huff. I went to my room and slept for the rest of the day, Kyd's essence still lingering over me.

I layed down, I myself knew that the day was far from over, especially with that eerie feeling of the H.I.V.E Five watching me every second.

At H.I.V.E Headquarters...

All of the boys gathered around Gizmo's - new and improved - computer, watching as Rouge spilled her guts to the Titans.

"That _traitor_!" Gizmo said childishly.

See-More smirked, "Good thing you managed to get that camera on her. Took a lot of feeling, huh, Kyd?"

The camera adjusted and showed Rouge hang up her cowl and lay down to sleep, the camera not revealing it's place on the jewel of her cowl.


End file.
